The Rounds
by temptresslove
Summary: Japan was under dictatorship. The president's army was famous for having 'Rounds', taking women and forcing them into slavery or forcing them to be objects of pleasure. So when Natsume Hyuuga lands on Mikan's doorstep... What was going to happen then?
1. The Rounds

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

* * *

**The Rounds**

Round I. At Its Least

_Sweet Temptress_

* * *

_._

Japan was at its least.

With a new president, it was now a full dictatorial country.

The NEA, or the New Era Army, are private soldiers collected by the president to keep the country in perfect discipline. And when they mean discipline, they mean _blood_.

I, Mikan Sakura, am the eldest of four. I was the protector. And with the NEA having their rounds every time, it was possible that any of us would become a personal slave, a personal object of pleasure or just about _anything_. Anything _inhumane_.

And I dreaded it.

.

* * *

.

It was not the drops of water that looked like teardrops that scared me. It was the fact that the New Era Army soldiers were going to do their regular rounds today.

Every month, the president's army inspects houses to assure that there is no rebellion happening and no anything. But they're not all nice. Sometimes, they steal. And sometimes they abuse women. Or rape them. Or just make them an object of pleasure. Sometimes they even make others watch.

I breathed in as I realized it was almost sunrise, but it was still dark. It was because of the rain. Funny how it fits the mood. It was time to get ready. Noon will not be a good experience for all of us. Careful that I didn't wake my younger sisters up, I took a shower and prepared breakfast.

Our country was under a new president. A president whom we didn't know wasn't a president at all. He was a dictator. A dreadful one. After three years of service to our country, he collected millions of private armies that we now call the NEA – New Era Army. And that's not the only millions he collected. And he was in full control of the whole country, with army and money and all.

Our country was never the same.

I sighed as Emily, one of my three sisters, came in the kitchen with teary eyes. She was only fifteen and they already dragged her to this. It was foolish. It was crazy. It was barbaric.

'Do you think they'll do it to me?' She asked as she played with her food, poking it, not even wanting to eat it.

'No, of course not. I will never allow it, Em.' I said in attempt to comfort her.

'But Mikan, the possibility is a hundred percent compared to the impossibility. I don't know, Mikan. I… I'm scared.' I saw the tears she was trying to hold back set free and were falling on her cheeks. This just made me mad. And it was wrongly directed to her before I could even stop myself.

'Can you stop crying? We all know that every woman in this household can possibly be taken, slaved! Killed! Do you understand me? Everyone in this remaining wretched family is in trouble!' I banged my fist on the table, my fury hardly subsiding. I saw tears dripping in her eyes and she was shaking quite violently already. I calmed myself down and said in a calmer tone, 'But we have to be strong.'

Everything became silent after that.

Rose and Silvia, my twin sisters later joined us as we tried to eat our breakfast. Nobody was hungry. And nobody certainly touched their food. Silence was present at the table. Nobody even talked. All of us seemed lost in thought as we just sat there – motionless.

'Dad's death anniversary will be tomorrow.' I tried to make small talk but all they did was nod and proceed to their own world.

My dad died trying to protect my mother from being taken by the army to make her a... well, my dad tried to stop the army. But then, they didn't want anyone to get in their way so they killed him. On the spot. Shot him dead the moment he tried to grab my mother. And successfully, we've toned our house down into an abandoned one to be unnoticed by the armies. But you never know when one of them will suddenly barge in the door. You're never sure. So when one of them do, we already had an escape plan in order.

Time passed by and it was almost noon. My sisters and I were in the darkest corner of our house, not bothering to move. A single candle was our only light. Every single move would be critical. The rounds would end at six o'clock. So we have six hours to go.

Three hours passed and our hearts beat normally. Three more hours to go and we were spared for another month. My sisters were calm enough to actually fall asleep. I guess we were going to be spared after all.

_Click._

But then again, you never really know.

Instantly, our heads looked at the door in front of us. It was turning. It only meant one thing, someone was on the house. Our escape plan was immediately executed. We all ran for the kitchen door which led to a dog house large enough to make all four of us fit in. The entrance of the dog house was covered by woods nailed into it. All we had to do was crawl under an opening which was only for us to fit in. As I almost reached the door, I realized something. The candle was still lit. A dead give-away that this house was not abandoned at all. I urged my sisters to go as I tried to go back to blow the candle.

'Mikan! It's dangerous! Come here!' My sister, Em, semi-whispered in an alerted tone.

'I'll be right back. Don't return for me. I will be there. Just wait!' They nodded their heads and went to the dog house. I ran. I was about to return and run to the kitchen door when I heard the turning of the door. It was a full turn. I was on my way. I walked quickly. I was on my way. I really was.

But I stopped at my tracks the moment the door really opened. My heart hammered as I turned around.

'Miss… Sakura?' I looked at the main door only to see the most handsome young man I've ever seen in my entire life.\

.

* * *

**The Rounds; to be continued.**

* * *

Nothing really changed, huh? :)) I only edited, no worries. Nothing really major and stuff. :)

Review? :)


	2. Grand General

Notes: Thank you for all those who alerted, favorited and reviewed. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: Uh, right. I own the whole world too, if you ask. (And for those who don't get it, I do not own Gakuen Alice.)

* * *

**_The Rounds_**

Round II. Grand General

_Sweet Temptress_

* * *

For the past five years, Japan was under a president whose name was Sasuke Hyuuga.

He was cruel and corrupt.

For the first year, Japan immediately dropped its high economy to almost as low as Africa's. And even though taxes were impeccably high, our country never seemed to recover again. Everything we paid for was given straight into his pocket. And soon, the economy was the lowest of all.

Children never learned to read. Children never went to school. There was no progress on the country.

Three years passed and the president collected millions of private army that are now called NEA.

The president was never overthrown. His private army was loyal. No one dared to start an uprising.

Women were taken, raped and made into slaves. Some were forcefully married to the NEA's.

The president himself has been forcing young ladies to become his wife.

With only one child who's name was never publicized, he could go around and picking women everywhere.

.

* * *

.

'Yes?' I smiled. I didn't really mean the smile. He stepped in and turned on the lights. Black raven hair, impeccably well-shaped jaw line, crimson-like eyes and the official uniform of NEA's. Only, this one had a lot of awards and a tag that said 'Grand General Hyuuga'. Oh. So he was a Grand General, a seven-starred one.

'Hey. I'm one of the representatives of NEA. I'm here to check on you and your… Where's your dad and mom?' He asked as he realized I was the only standing in the room.

'My dad died. And my mom was taken away.' I said pointedly. Well, at least I was telling the truth.

'So, you're the only one living in this house?' He asked again. He was carrying a clip board, checking marks as he asked me.

'Yes.' I said eagerly. My three sisters weren't recorded on the national list of population due to the fact that the last president was not considering children above one. Or else tremendous tax would be added into your tax. 'Uh, do you want something to drink… or anything to eat?' I offered hesitantly. I was still scared. And even though this 'Grand General Hyuuga' was considerably young and handsome, it did not make me feel better. And even though he wasn't like the ones who entered our house when my mother was taken away, I will never know what lies beneath his perfect face.

'That's okay, Ms. Sakura. It's not necessary.' He looked at me. As in really looked at me. I was beginning to get more nervous than the second.

'I am Grand General Hyuuga, one of the highest ranked army in the NEA. My real name is Natsume Hyuuga.' He said in an almost amused tone.

'Oh... kay. Grand General Hyuuga… So… What?' I asked him. He looked like he was done checking my house. Why wasn't he leaving?

'Nothing.' Why wasn't he leaving? And then I remembered something.

'Oh. Aren't you leaving yet?' He smirked. I gulped. He took a step forward toward me. My mind was telling me to run but my instincts told me to stay. My feet were not coordinating too… They were there. Firmly planted on the ground.

'Mikan Sakura…' He just walked towards me. He stopped as he reached me. 'Mikan.' He said my name and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to break free but my body was somehow powerless against him. He was looking at my eyes quite intently. We just stayed in that position for a while. And never in my life have I felt so nervous and excited at the same time.

And just like that, he kissed me.

.

* * *

.

He kissed me.

It was just a touch of our lips. He pulled away.

He put his forefinger and thumb on my chin, forcing me to look up on his eyes. He kissed me again. It wasn't a touch of lips anymore. He coaxed my mouth into opening, his tongue exploring every bit of me. And I seemed to give up on the whole escape thing. His lips were amazing. And before I could even respond to his kiss…

He let go of me. Let go. Simply let go. My eyes showed confusion as he just smiled.

'I'll be back on the next round.' He was gone. And I stood there… dazed and completely still drunk from the kiss he just gave me.

'Oh and,' He appeared at the doorway again. 'Don't light up candles next time… I don't want anyone fooling around with what's mine.' And he was gone.

It was hard to just stand there looking completely dumbfounded especially when your lips are all tingly and are begging for more.

Yes, it was hard to stand there and not run to him to beg for another kiss.

.

* * *

**The Rounds; to be continued.**

* * *

_**Review? You know you want to. ;)**_


	3. NEA

Notes: This will be a boring chapter but I hope you like it. Thank you for all those who alerted, favorited and reviewed. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I own Disneyworld too. And I'm best friends with Paris Hilton. Yeah, right. Dream on. (I do not own Gakuen Alice.)

* * *

_**The Rounds**_

Round III. NEA

_Sweet Temptress_

* * *

The smell of blood was not good.

And to find my three sisters dead was not good either.

They lay there; completely unaware of what happened inside while their blood was continuously flowing out from their body.

It's six pm.

The Rounds are finally over. They were killed when I was busy making out with some guy I don't even know. Some hot guy I don't even know.

Gunshots were clear. They were hit straight in their heart for sure death – the price of trying to escape. And I was lucky enough to be left behind inside the house because of a stupid candle. A candle saved my life.

I tried to cry but no tears were coming out. Whoever killed them was going to pay. I was not sad nor was I sorry. I was mad and angry. I will avenge my little sisters.

I got inside our house as quick as I could, fearing that some NEAs are left. I might be shot at the wrong moment. I still had sisters to avenge. The only problem was, I did not know the right way to do it.

Our TV, which was long unused, suddenly turned on. Yes, electricity was somehow only available when the government was about to announce something. And I'm pretty sure this was important.

'The New Era Army has just been granted the permission to do their Rounds every day of the year. There will be no exceptions. Those who will escape will be killed on the spot. The Rounds will happen anytime. There are no specific schedules.' The TV was off.

That was it? The Rounds which we feared for one month suddenly became an everyday duty? They sure play it right. Whatever the reason of the sudden change is big. It must be big.

I didn't sleep the whole night just thinking about how I will avenge my sisters. An uprising would be too dangerous since it means leading more people to their death. There was nothing else I could think of.

I was still in thought when a man came barging into my house at sunrise. He found me. In bed.

I was still wearing my night gown. My black bra and black thong was visible. And for the first time since the Rounds started, I was not scared. In fact, I was ready to strip right then and there because I didn't value anything anymore. The only thing that was on my mind was to avenge my sisters.

'Miss Sakura.' I just looked at him while still lying in bed. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was handsome. And young. What was up with handsome young men visiting me every Rounds anyway?

Seeing that I will not answer him, he just smiled and proceeded.

'I know you must be scared right now. But the Grand General has assigned me to get you from here and transport you to his quarters.' He was just smiling and his ocean blue eyes appeared to be harmless. But you never know anyway. I looked at him appearing to be bored. I stood up and walked towards him. I stopped when I my body was only an inch toward him.

'How do I know you're not going to kill me when I come with you?' I breathed near his lips. And the next thing that happened to him, was entirely unbelievable. Seeing that his uniform said, 'Deputy Grand General Nogi', I never expected him to blush directly. Oh, he was an easy prey. But I'm not the NEA here. He is.

'Miss Sakura, I can assure you that I am not here to kill you. Going against the master's wishes is my ticket to death. If I do something to you, I assure you, a bomb is set in my head right now ready to blow the moment I try to do something.' He took a step back. Suddenly, the Grand General's words were ringing in my head.

_I don't want anyone fooling around with what's mine._

I knew exactly what they both meant. I was already owned. And if something were to happen to me…

'So you mean if I kiss you, you'll blow right into pieces right?' I stated, taking a step forward. He blushed again.

'Yes. That's how it works.' He took a step backward. As if afraid that every time I get close to him, the more his life is threatened.

'I'll take a look at the bomb.' I took a step again. He sighed as he realized how stubborn I was. He turned around and pulled down a bit of his collar making me see the back of his neck. Yes, and there it was – a small blinking red piece of bomb. He turned to look at me while he smiled.

'The jet is on the front. Get inside it. And… Change your clothes first. The Grand General isn't going to be happy when he sees you looking like that. Especially when you're about to board a plane where every man grabs what he can.' I nodded as he disappeared.

I looked at my closet. I opened it and changed to a red silk dress. It was a Sunday dress. I looked totally innocent in it. I got out immediately. I saw Deputy Grand General waiting for me. He got my hand and made me hop on the jet.

The first thing that caught my attention were women. And men. Who appeared to be picking girls from the lounge. The jet was a whole like a mansion. A lounge and a hundred rooms for each soldier. And girls were there. They appeared to look bored as if it was too normal for them to be picked my the soldiers.

'Ah, yes. These girls volunteered in here in exchange for keeping their family alive. They, the family, receive goods every month and never go hungry.' The Deputy explained. I looked at him, horrified.

'You mean… They… have…' It wasn't clear where I was getting at. But a soldier who appeared to be close to the Deputy was happy to fill it for me.

'Relationships. They have pleasure with the soldiers here. They enjoy it, actually. Especially when the higher-ups pick them to be the toy of the night. All of the men here are gentle. Treating these girls like they've been together for years now. In exchange though, the girls are provided decent houses and are given everything they want. Except freedom.' He looked totally okay with the topic when I was about to totally barf. The Deputy, on the other hand, was looking very calm about the whole situation.

'Now, now, Koko. We don't want to scare our guest, do we?' He patted 'Koko' on his back. 'Look, there's your favourite girl.' Koko looked pleased at the sight of a young woman, that looked like my age with green curled hair, smiling at his way.

'Oh, there goes my doll. See you later, Ruka and… guest.' He ran to the girl and kissed her like no one was looking. The girl seemed to enjoy it too. She laughed when they broke the kiss and teasingly traced his chest with her index finger. Koko in return just seemed too captivated.

'Why do they have 'it' anyway?' Sensing my distress about the whole situation, Ruka answered, 'Motivation.' He smiled at me.

'What?' I asked totally more confused.

'Soldiers need motivation, Ms. Sakura. How else do we survive in battles? We need someone to go back on after we win. Or else, we just lose the battle because we know no one's waiting for us, anyway.' He was still smiling. And it didn't appear to him like I was slowly realizing what this was all about. He too, even behind his handsome innocent face, was also a soldier who'd gladly pick women and lure them into his bed.

'And who's your motivation then?' He blushed. And as if on cue, a girl with long black curls and beautiful purple eyes appeared at his side and hugged his right arm.

'Her.' He said while he looked at the girl with pure love and admiration. And here I thought the NEA's are bad and all.

So this was like an arranged marriage for all the women who are taken. It was like they were especially chosen to be someone's _'after I win the battle'_. The girl then, who wore something that looked a lot like lingerie but was doing a good job at covering what needs to be covered which, I was very sure, she wore to seduce the Deptuy, was just looking at me with no emotions. But her eyes flickered for a moment. Looking like as if she was jealous. Realizing what I looked like to her, I apologized immediately.

'Oh, Ma'am. I'm sorry. I'm for the Grand General. The Deputy was just explaining things to me.' She nodded as she started to pull the Deputy 'Ruka' away.

'Yes, yes. So have a tour around. I'll be back.' And with that, he disappeared to their room doing who knows what. I looked around. The Grand General was supposed to be here, right? Then I remembered. Oh, right. I was in a jet. We were still on the way to go drop me off to him. But everything that was happening here… made me think. If these girls had some kind of connection with all the soldiers…

Then, what will I be to the Grand General?

'Uh, Ma'am Mikan Sakura? Hi, I'm Anna. I'll be delivering you to your room now.' A girl with pink hair stood in front of me. I nodded and followed her. She led me to a door which had my name on it. She bowed and ran off. I turned the doorknob. And inside, I found a princess-like room for me. It was very fantastic. Just like the rooms you see in the movies. I went inside and locked the door. I found out I had my closet, I opened it immediately. All kinds of clothes were in there. But lingerie had the most number.

I found a letter in my room, too. It was on top of the vanity.

_I'm sorry I can't be there._

_You will arrive soon, though._

_I left you everything you need._

_Enjoy._

_~ Natsume Hyuuga, Grand General_

His writing was neat and perfect. As expected from a high-ranking soldier. I kicked off everything and changed into pajamas which were oddly available too.

And fell asleep fast. And frankly, it was the nicest sleep I've ever had.

* * *

**The Rounds; to be continued.**

* * *

Notes: I'm sorry if this was boring. I just wanted to explain the situation in their country and what the soldiers do to all the girls that are picked up. Sorry.

_**Review? :)**_


	4. BoyGirl Relationships

Notes: Sorry for the awfully long time I haven't updated. The last two weeks were hectic since it was our finals. It's not that I study… But well, you know. Haha! Well, anyways, sorry!

Disclaimer: I'm the daughter of Bill Gates and I part-created Microsoft. Boo-yah! (And for those who do not get it and do not appreciate the genius behind SARCASM, I do not own Gakuen Alice.)

* * *

**The Rounds**

Round IV. Boy-Girl Relationships

_Sweet Temptress_

* * *

_._

'Ruka,' That was all she needed to say for him to lock the door and proceed right beside her in his, or more appropriately, _their_ bed. 'Who is she?' The girl asked. The blond boy shrugged and unbuttoned his uniform.

'She's… Someone. Picked by Natsume himself. I don't really know. Maybe it's the whole, 'A new heir' thing in their family. He wants her, maybe.' He said calmly as the girl helped him to remove his shirt. But as the girl accidentally tumbled over resulting them in a position they were both powerless against, Ruka's eyes changed. It did not show calmness or goodness. It was painted danger, with a capital D. No, wait. It was painted DAnger with a capital D and A.

Suddenly, he smiled ever-so-innocently, 'But you know what I do want…' He removed his shirt. The girl smiled as she positioned herself more comfortable above him. 'Hotaru…' He called out her name.

'Ruka,' Her cold voice snapped, 'Kiss me.' And he gladly did.

.

* * *

.

'Were the girls successfully killed, Persona?' A woman with long dark brown hair asked a man who wasn't aware of any other colour besides black.

'Yes, First Lady.' He answered with respect as he still bowed in front of the woman's throne. The woman laughed. Evilly, I may add.

'Very good, Persona. You are dismissed.' The man stood up from his respectful bow and flee. The woman smirked with her perfectly red lips. She called upon her servants. 'My loyal servants, prepare a grand feast tonight. I have a very good surprise for the President.' She chuckled once again while taking a cigar into her mouth.

.

* * *

.

I woke up at the sound of a gentle knock on my door. I rubbed my eyes and got up to answer. I opened the door surprised to see Anna again.

'Madame, 'tis your breakfast. Enjoy.' She rolled in a hearty meal of steak. And I ate to my heart's content. She took a bow and left the room, locking the door. Just before I could take the last bite from my meal, the door clicked open. And was locked once again, entered Natsume Hyuuga himself.

'How did you— ' He cut me off by kissing me softly.

'Don't worry, I'm the only one who has the key to the room of my girl.' He announced as he looked around my room. 'What the hell is this rubbish?' He seemed to be disgusted by the room. 'I said for the most beautiful woman on earth and they designed a room as ugly as this?' He seemed angry. The moment he stepped in, he looked a little… Well, tired. Maybe it was because of all the pressure being a General. I didn't know what to do since he was starting to spat out colourful choice of words which were bad for the young minds. Then something popped. I remembered the Deputy's words…

_We need someone to go back on after we win._

So that's what I was supposed to do.

'Natsume.' He stopped and looked at me.

'What?' He still seemed a bit angry.

'Come here.' I motioned for him to sit beside me on my bed. Ever so suddenly, anger seemed to flash out of him. He sat beside me. He just sat beside me. Period. So, what was I supposed to do now?

Oh, right. Do my job, that's what.

'So... Tell me about your job.' He chuckled as he babbled on.

.

* * *

.

'Dearest!' The woman kissed her husband good evening as the husband just smiled at the sight of his wife.

'What is it, sweetheart?' He asked his wife. The woman, with excited eyes, just simply bounced.

'You won't believe it, Sasuke,' She said excitedly, 'The girls are dead!' She announced sounding triumphant. 'Didn't you hear me?' She exclaimed once again. 'I said, the girls are DEAD!'

Sasuke Hyuuga became equally happy as well. Only, he wasn't bouncing up and down like his wife did. He remained composed.

'And!' The woman continued, 'I, planned a special feast just for the two of us to celebrate! Now c'mon before it becomes cold!' Sasuke's seventh wife pulled him towards the kitchen.

You see, this is exactly why Sasuke loved his seventh wife. She was full of surprises and she could take care of things her own ways. And even though she knew she wasn't the first wife of Sasuke, she remained joyful. She was honoured to become the new First Lady of Japan. She was just… different from his other wives. She wasn't just a beauty. But she had the brains as well.

.

* * *

**The Rounds; to be continued.**

* * *

How boring. And can anyone guess why I entitled this chapter, 'BOY-GIRL RELATIONSHIPS'? If anyone can guess, I'll shower you with pixie dust. Lol. Anyways, sorry!

Will you, do me? A review, I mean. :))


	5. Failures and Pretense

My readers are good guessers. All of you who guessed are correct! Damn! I have to give some of my Pixie Dust to you. Now I'm not the only one who can fly… Here you go! *Throws glitter on YAH FACE!* I'm kidding.

Disclaimer: Yes, I wrote Harry Potter. I'm Tim Burton's long-lost sister and he owes me billions. (Again, I do not own GA. Nor do I own HP.)

Dedications: For my dear BEAST friend Aliza, for being one heck of a supportive friend. [SARCASM]

_**The Rounds**_

_V. Failures And Pretense_

_Writer's POV_

The first lady of Japan has once again taken her throne by surprise. All her adoring fans were waiting outside the mansion. She was dressed at her best as usual as she took out a cigar. Her husband was out again and there was nothing to do but bitch to the less fortunate and party with the fortunate.

Persona came bursting inside as he panted. His forehead was creased which probably meant something was up. Well, his forehead was always creased. Which meant something was always up. But no, his eyes showed a terrible worry as well. Persona was wearing his NEA uniform as well. Only his was black. And black uniforms were only given to the best assassins of the NEAs.

'Madame!' He got down to his knees immediately as a sign of respect. The woman frowned at the sight before her. Persona was really stressed about something. And it was very unusual for him to be one.

'Yes, Persona?' She immediately called upon one of her servants to serve her wine. 'What's wrong?' The man before her shifted uncomfortably.

'Madame, I have been informed that one of the girls… Survived.' The woman broke the glass that she was holding, smearing her skin with red blood.

Her husband was not going to like this. She didn't even like it either.

'You!' She searched for the right word.'You idiot!' Her words flew out with rage and anger, it sent everyone scared for their lives. 'How dare you let her escape! You pathetic worthless little bastard! Someone take this man off my sight!' Guards directly appeared from the door, ready to take him away.

'But Madame, the young lord has taken control of things.' With that, he disappeared together with the guards. The first lady took her seat and ordered for a first aid kit for her hand and a bottle of wine to calm her down.

She ran her fingers through her hair.

Now how was she going to solve this?

-

_Mikan's POV_

You cannot deny the fact that even if the NEA's that I met in here are good, someone – still killed my sisters.

I woke up from a nightmare that involved my sisters being killed and my mom being taken away with Natsume by my side looking at me. I panted. 'What?' I asked him. He seemed to be amused.

'You had a bad dream.' He said casually as if it wasn't bad to have a bad dream at all. He was reading a book while lying down. What a geek. A hawt geek. I positioned my head in his chest as I tried to take a peek at what he was reading. The Art of War by Sun Tzu… As expected from the General. He kissed my hair and proceeded to read again. While he was reading, I decided to think about how to avenge my sisters.

And it was just perfect that Natsume chose me to be his… something. This is really the only reason why I joined in here. All I really wanted was to do justice for my mom and my sisters. After that, they can do whatever they want with me. I don't really care.

And Natsume was the perfect step to get what I want. Koko himself said that I could get anything I want, right? Except for freedom. But I'm not asking for freedom. I'm asking for justice. And I'm pretty sure they could give it to me. After all, I agreed to be Natsume's.

Just going with the flow of everything and studying my current environment would also get me started. And I might as well enjoy Natsume while I can. I'm still a girl. I need to have fun.

'You look like you're thinking about something really deep. I hope you're not leaving me.' He teased. Not yet, I wanted to answer. But I just smiled.

'Nothing. I just really don't get why…' It was a good time to test the Whatever I Want Theory. He rose an eyebrow.

'Why?' He urged me on. I grinned.

'I don't get why you're not proposing to me yet.' The words scrambled out of my mouth before I could stop myself. But it was a perfect start anyway. When I marry him, everything would be easier.

'I was just waiting for you to adjust,' He said while looking at me and putting the book down by the table beside him. 'I don't want to rush things for you.'

What?

Well, I'm prepared and if you ain't going to ask my hand in marriage I'll go and blow up Ruka into a million pieces. 'But,' He said. I was taken aback. It seemed like my theory was going to work. 'If you really want to get married, then I'll call on my servants right now.' I nodded my head acting like a total airhead.

'Oh, that's great… Can I call you honey from now on?' I asked him again. I smirked inwardly. He just smiled and nodded. 'Of course.'

'Okay… But I don't want you to rush things either. Maybe on the fourteenth of February?' I asked. A Valentines wedding would be the hardest date to set for a wedding. It's the most expensive one too.

'Sure.' That's all he said. He kissed my hair again and stood up. He left the room and locked the door. I removed the smile on my face.

'What a fool.' I took the telephone and dialed Anna for some more food.

-

_Writer's POV_

Natsume closed the door behind him. He sneered in disgust and turned to walk away to do his Grand General dutie.

-

A/N: High five!

….

No? No?

Oh.. Oh-kay.

Oh well, what do you think? I hope I didn't take you by surprise in the sudden shift of the 'atmosphere'. Ex Dee.

Review? :)


	6. In Natsume's View

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I AM SO SORRY. But here's the next chap. I hope you won't be disappointed. Review, okay?

Disclaimer: Because if I owned GA, I'd own Natsume too. But I don't. So he isn't either.

* * *

**The Rounds**

_VI. In Natsume's View_

Natsume walked towards Mikan's room.

'Hey, baby, what's up?' Natsume inwardly grimaced at her fake baby voice again. He forced a charming smile at her and sat on the edge of her bed. Almost as quick as thunder, she placed herself on Natsume's lap without any ceremony.

Natsume had the urge to say, what the hell do you think are you doing? But he couldn't.

He had to act sweet. He made a promise. He had a debt to pay. And this was the only way he could do that.

'How's your day?' Natsume asked Mikan. Mikan pouted, attempting to be cute.

'It was awful!' He didn't listed as the girl continuously mumbled about how her day has been. He couldn't believe the girl in his lap.

Mikan was too much of a 'fangirl' than a girl.

But still, Mikan reminded him of _her_. Not in personality, but in appearance.

_She_ had a heart. And _she_ was the complete replica of the woman on his lap.

He respected the woman, loved her even, protected her. In return, she loved her like her own, respected him and protected him. They were like mother and son.

And he never felt so much joy in his entire life until he met her.

He wanted her to be happy.

He would do anything to make her happy.

And her request surprised him even.

It was only one task and it was simple.

To kill four girls.

And yet, here he was.

Not even finished with his mission.

* * *

-- To Be Continued --

* * *

I'm sorry if it was short. But I had to open the curtains a little bit for the story. Don't worry, sometime later, not only will the curtains open, but so will the door. :))

LAME? Wasn't it? :(


	7. Stranger

Disc.: GA's not mine.

Notes: I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a long time. Forgive me. And oh, thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and alerted! You guys are the reason why I continue to write!

**The Rounds**

_VII. Stranger_

Natsume frowned.

'What's the problem?' he asked. But Mikan didn't budge. She remained seated on the cushion near her window. Her eyes trained outside without their usual 'fan girl' shine within them. They were cold, emotionless and _deep_.

Natsume tried again. 'Mikan?' She didn't even move a muscle. She just sat there, motionless and unfazed.

Natsume frowned deeper. What was wrong with her? Where was the girl who'd joyfully leap into his arms whenever she gets the chance to? Where was the girl who'd kiss him with every opportunity she gets? Where was the girl who'd use her faux sweet baby voice to 'attempt' to make him smile? Where was the girl who'd welcome him by provocatively sitting in her bed, her skirt hitched up seductively and her finger urging him to come closer?

Better yet, _why_ was this girl completely different from the girl he'd gotten used to?

She looked so serene, so peaceful— heavenly, as a matter of fact. She was wearing an off-white flowing dress which added to her ethereal look. Her face was free of make-up unlike the times when he'd see her face thick with unnecessary make-up that made her look like a prostitute. Her hair was set up in loose curls and she was bear footed. She looked like a goddess.

Natsume has never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

'She…' Natsume tried to find the right word. 'She looks like a _stranger_.' He thought to himself.

'Oh!' A high-pitched voice woke him up from his reverie. 'What are you doing here?!' She sounded accusing. Mikan didn't even know what happened to her.

Natsume looked at Mikan. She looked like she was caught doing something _bad_. Her eyes were wide, her lips were set in a small 'o' and her face somehow appeared surprised. As if she never expected him to appear out of no where.

'I'm sorry,' She started with a sound unfamiliar to Natsume. 'I didn't hear you come in—Oh!' Mikan was surprised with herself, with her voice. She acted as if she did something wrong. She didn't do anything. She was just staring, right? Oh god, she hoped Natsume didn't see right through her that easy.

'Uhm…' She tried to think of something. Anything. She tried to think of an excuse. Fast.

To say that Natsume was surprised with the sudden change of her voice would be an understatement. Not only did she look different, she sounded different.

'Mikan,' He started cautiously. He took gentle steps towards her. Mikan's eyes widened more as he gently took steps towards her. She turned around immediately, as if afraid that he would see something if she continued to face him.

But she was too late. Natsume saw. Natsume saw her tears. She wiped them carelessly with her hands.

'I… I just don't know what's wrong with me today,' Oh great, even the words that were spilling out of her mouth was carelessly spluttering out. It was _almost_ the truth. She mentally smacked herself while unknowingly wiping her tears with her hands again. She sniffed and folded her hands on her stomach.

She didn't want to face Natsume. She didn't want him to see her like this—so weak, so feminine (and not even girly), and so not her slutty self. What would he say? He would probably call the wedding off and find a sluttier girl out there. She didn't want that.

But then she felt his arms circle around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and hugged her closer, tighter. She found herself relax under his embrace.

'Shh…' Natsume whispered in her ear as he started to kiss her neck lightly.

Natusme didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't. He didn't know why he felt the urge to comfort her, to touch her when he saw those tears. He didn't know why. But what scared him the most was the fact that he was doing it voluntarily. He didn't feel disgust towards her.

Maybe it was because she wasn't herself. Maybe it was because she so different from what he knew. Maybe it was because she was a stranger—a beautiful, ethereal, fragile stranger. He didn't know.

But he did know he liked it. He liked doing it.

'What's the problem?' He asked for the second time of the day.

'Natsume, my sisters are dead,' She began, her eyes closing. She liked Natsume this way—gentle but still talking. Not like the one whom she spent her days with the last time. He was looking at her but not even listening. She didn't like that Natsume. But this Natsume, this Natsume, she liked. 'I was just thinking what would have been if they were alive…'

Natsume's heart stopped.

'Natsume, what's wrong?' Mikan felt him stiffen. 'Natsume?'

There was long silence before he answered. 'Nothing. I need to go.' He turned her around and kissed her softly on the lips. It was already a habit, an everyday thing when he kissed her. It was almost like breathing. 'Later, Mikan.' He stormed towards the door and almost slammed it.

Mikan stood, surprised.

The old Natsume was back.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

I was really scared last time because I only got six reviews for the first day. I thought no one liked my story anymore. So, review? :)


	8. Banquets and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I. Own. The World. Lol, jk, nvm. ((:

A/N: I'd like to thank all those who followed and promoted me in Tumblr. This is it. The eight chapter of The Rounds. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Rounds**

_round viii. banquets and plans_

* * *

'Natsume, darling? What's bothering you?' All Natsume wanted to do was sink into his mother's arms and just stay there. 'Are you alright, honey?'

'Mother,' Yuka stood surprised. Natsume never called her mother, or anything remotely close. Natsume only called her mother when he was sad.

'Natsume… come here.' Yuka opened her arms. Natsume immediately came and embraced his mother. 'What's the problem, sweetie? Tell me...'

Natsume sighed. 'Mom…' Yuka's heart filled with warmth and love. Who would've thought the day Natsume would call her mom would come? Yuka couldn't contain the smile that formed in her face. 'I'm sorry I failed you… I didn't want… This… The girl… I… I'm sorry, mom. I didn't know what I was doing… I should've… I'm sorry I'm a failure.'

Yuka tightened her arms around her son. She hated Natsume like this. Sasuke Hyuuga's shadow still lingered upon Natsume's heart and she knew it.

Yuka's done everything she could to fill the gap of the parent's love. But eveytime Natsume felt like he failed Yuka, he would just return to that shadowed portion of his heart.

'Natsume… it's okay. What's done has been done. One of my daughters lived. And you're doing me a favour by letting her stay in your chambers. Although it would've been better if you killed her as well… It's done, Natsume. I forgive you.'

* * *

'Son,' Sasuke's cold harsh voice echoed around the room. 'What have you done this time? Yuka's retired to our chambers earlier than she usually does. You haven't done anything to upset her, have you?' An eyebrow rose up.

'No, father. I believe she said she was so tired of the preparation of the upcoming banquet.' Natsume said as steadily as he could.

'Ah, yes. The banquet.' Sasuke chuckled coldly. 'Tell me, son. Who won this time? Is it still you? C'mon. Tell your father. Which of the soldiers has killed the most this time?'

The banquet was a feast done annually to celebrate a soldier's success. The banquet determines which soldier has killed the most. Therefore, a celebration was done in honor of the soldier.

'Yes, father. I have won again this time.'

'I wouldn't expect any less from my son. After all, we Hyuugas are a blood of talented men. We are the best.'

Natsume wanted to sneer in disgust.

* * *

To say that Mikan has recovered from her drama episode was an understatement.

The moment Natsume returned in their bedroom, Mikan attacked him like a predator attacks its prey. She kissed him. She kissed him with all the emotions she felt of the day. The anger, the passion, the emotion of avenging her sisters… the memory of her mother—she put everything in her kisses.

Today, she was going to lead. Today, she was in charge of Natsume.

Mikan pushed him onto the bed and proceeded with her plans of the night.

She can't miss this chance anymore. She's revealed a side of her no one was supposed to know.

The plan was simple. Make Natsume Hyuuga fall in love with her and do everything to get information from him.

Let her own Rounds begin now.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so tell me what you think! I'm not really sure if this meets your expectations. So please tell me!

Reviews? (:


	9. Updates

I decided to re-write this story since it was atrocious and simply unacceptable.

It's short, childish and immature.

There's no amazing use of italics and I seem to forget to press enter every now and then.

It is horrible.

I _must_ re-write it.

I can't believe you people read it. :))

First chapter will be up ASAP.

_**~ Sweet Temptress**_


End file.
